remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles in The Incredibles
Here are all of the vehicles seen in The Incredibles. General Since the film is supposed to take place in the 1960s despite the presence to 1980s-like technology such as the computers, many of the vehicles seen in the film are clearly based on antique cars and trucks that were built during this decade as with those in the 1950s. In fact, some of the vehicle designs in the film were eventually reused in the following film Cars, like the firetruck (Red), the police car (Sheriff) and a blue Hudson Hornet (Doc Hudson). Ironically, this is also the only Pixar film where the Pizza Planet truck is nowhere to be seen. Bandit Car This is a red sports car used (and possibly stolen) by a pair of fugitive bank robbers. Since the police is unable to catch these criminals, Bob "Mr. Incredible" Parr is forced to pursue the bandit car in his Incredibile, only to be sidetracked by a distress call from an old woman whose cat is stuck in a tree near a park, and proceeds to get the cat down by uprooting and shaking the tree. He then tosses the tree onto the street and right in the path of the bandits' car, which crashes into the tree, damaging its front side, thus allowing the police to finally capture them. Incredibile See here. Passenger Train This silver passenger train is seen racing onto a large bridge that was just destroyed by one of Bomb Voyage's bombs. Upon seeing the train speeding toward the now-destroyed part of the bridge, Mr. Incredible jumps in front of the train and tries to stop it with his bare hands. The train bears some resemblance to the Disneyland monorails. Parr family vehicles See here. Mirage's Car This appears to be Mirage's car, seen when Bob Parr and Lucius Best are rescuing innocent bystanders from a fire only to be mistaken as bank robbers due to their ski masks. However, we never get to see what kind of car Mirage was driving as only the interior and windshield are seen. Passenger Jet This silver 747 passenger jet briefly appears when Edna Mode mentions Stratogale and her death when her cape accidentally gets caught in one of the jet's turbines. Syndrome's Manta Jet See here This is a large manta-ray shaped vehicle owned by supervillain Syndrome. It has the ability to function as both an airplane and a submarine. Mirage used this vehicle to carry Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible to Nomanisan Island, Syndrome's hideout and base of operations. Later on, Syndrome used the vehicle to carry out his evil plans by sending his new, improved Omnidroid to attack Metroville. At the end of the film, Syndrome flew over to the Parr residence in his jet to kidnap Jack-Jack, the Incredible family's youngest child who is a baby. As Syndrome flew back to his jet with Jack-Jack in his hands, the baby used his powers against Syndrome and caused Syndrome to fly uncontrollably and sideswipe the jet, dropping him upon impact. Bob then threw his car at the jet, knocking Syndrome off balance. Ending up on the jet's left wing in front of a turbine, Syndrome's cape got caught in the turbine that sucked him in, thereby destroying the jet and killing the supervillain in the process. The wreckage of the jet then fell onto the Parrs and their residence, destroying the house, but the family survive thanks to Violet wrapping her force field around them. Velocipods The Velocipods are silver disk-shaped vehicles operated by Syndrome's henchmen on Nomanisan Island in The Incredibles. Their main body is surrounded by a giant ring propeller that allows the vehicle to hover above the ground. The ring can rotate around the central body to adjust speed and direction. They are equipped with two frontal guns. Velocipods have very high speed and maneuverability, being able to fly close to the ground through dense jungle vegetation or inside a tunnel. However, they turn out to be fairly dangerous to operate, as collisions happen easily and most often cause the craft to explode in pieces. In the film the henchmen primarily use the Velocipods to chase down Violet and Dash Parr across Nomanisan Island after they are detected. Nomanisan Monorails These are white egg-shaped monorail train cars used by Syndrome's henchmen that transport them across Syndrome's lair beneath Nomanisan Island. One of the cars has been ripped off by Mr. Incredible, who then throws it at the guards at the security checkpoint, knocking them down, so that he can infiltrate the base. Vipers Vipers are ducted-fan aerocraft developed by Syndrome and used by his guards. Vipers were originally concieved as large, less versatile aircraft. The Viper has evolved from a bulky sentryship to a suave, sleek helicopter-like vehicle. The ducted fans allow for incredible manuverability, and can twist for movement. Helen Parr's Jet This silver-and-white jet plane was piloted by Helen "Elastigirl" Parr near the end of The Incredibles ''when she, and her children Violet and Dash Parr (Jack-Jack Parr, the youngest child is left behind at home under the care of Kari McKeen), are all travelling to Nomanisan Island to save Bob Parr, Helen's husband and father of Violet and Dash after he has been captured and taken hostage by Syndrome. The jet was eventually evacuated when it was unexpectedly gunned down by some homing missiles sent by Syndrome. Trivia *The jet's code name appears to be "India-Golf-Niner-Niner", or "IG99", a reference to the film ''The Iron Giant, which was released in 1999. **India and Golf are NATO Phonetic Alphabets for I and G, respectively. *The jet also bears some resemblance to Siddeley from Cars 2. Omnidroid Rocket This is a light gray rocket that Syndrome used to launch his new, improved Omnidroid out of a launch tower disguised as a volcanic crater. Another rocket is used by the Incredibles, who load an RV inside, so the family can to return to Metroville. Nomanisan Staff RV This white-with a blue stripe RV, originally operated by Syndrome's henchmen, was hijacked by the Incredible family near the end of ''The Incredibles. ''The family transports the RV to Metroville using one of Syndrome's rockets to stop Syndrome and the Omnidroid from attacking Metroville. Tanks and Helicopters These are tanks and attack helicopters used by the US Army to fight off the Omnidroid v.10. The Underminer's Tunneler This is a large dark brown tunneling machine operated by the Underminer seen at the end of the film. Category:Culture Category:Lists